The Sorcerer Prince
by nicholasF
Summary: Jace in the afterlife haggled a life of magic and luxury for a mission. He was assigned the mission from a broken god in a broken realm. The mission was simple. Save the last line of dragon lords and their dragons who were originally worshipers of the broken god from their own folly. How hard can it be?
1. Chapter 1- Shadows of War I

**I do not own any character or material in any way from ASOIAF. Any resemblance to any place or people in the real world is coincidental.**

* * *

**The shadows of war I**

Dragonstone, 129 AC

While I had better things to do such as furthering my studies on alchemy, navigation and sorcery, I was being forced to seat on this uncomfortable ugly thing for a chair and listen to ramblings of an old man. Sometimes, I thought my ancestor, Aegon the first, had a fetish of some kind for hard chairs. This one which I was seating upon in the painted chamber was not much better than the Iron Throne. And believe me; I speak from experience.

The old man, Grand Maester Orwyle, finally finished his grand speech. He offered his so-called generous peace terms from the Green Council. You might be asking what the terms were. In summary, we, my mother and her supporters, would acknowledge my nuncle Aegon as the King and mother and all her descendants who were my siblings and I would renounce any claims to the Iron Throne. Then, the King as magnanimous as he was would grant Dragonstone and Driftmark to us as if we did not control them anyway. He also would take my brothers and half-brothers as honorable squires for himself and Aemond which was basically taking them as hostages.

If you have not gotten the situation up until now, there is nothing to worry about. I had also not understood how had I landed myself in this situation despite all my efforts in these years. I should have never haggled with a small god regarding my reincarnation after my original death. There is a reason the priests say that the gods always win, I guess.

Finally, I looked up from the parchment which I was pretending to be reading while the Grand Maester rambled about. I told him, "Have you delivered all the terms, Grand Maester?"

He responded that he had. I look at him solemnly. I could see that he was sweating a little bit and was getting impatient. There were hidden tunnels that magma flowed through them around the painted chamber. They warmed it up even during winters when the cold winds would rise from the waters below. The mechanism was found by me when I was younger. Naturally, I did never inform others about it. Whenever I thought that it could prove to be useful, I would activate it. The heat and my solemn face were a trick of mine back then when I was at the Kings Landing and they still are. I learned the trick to make the infamous Targaryen heavy face which would bring nervousness to others by looking at the shunned painting of Maegor the cruel for a whole month. Everyone thought I was going crazy back then.

I spoke with a heavy tone which was low but loud enough to be heard all across the room, "The terms proposed by Queen Alicent are interesting." One of the minor Crownlander lords who was accompanying the Grand Maester in the parlor party tried to raise his voice to admonish me for dismissing Aegon as the true ruler, but I silenced him with a look and a hand gesture. I continued, "But are not acceptable. Personally, I am in favor of a solution to this problem which would not end in war as neither me nor those here are kinslayers, however the Green council has overstepped their authority by what they have pulled in Kings Landing after grandfather's passing. This could have been resolved by calling another grand council originally." I saw some hope in the sunken eyes of Grand Maester as I spoke. He hoped for peace. My words were giving him that ray of light in the darkness. I was sure that he wanted to believe that I would accept the terms and convince mother to abdicate. How wrong he was. that ship, war, had sailed long ago from the day when I was born from another man than Aegon. There could be no peace without a war or two!

I called upon one of my exclusive servants and whispered in his ear. After a minute, he returned with a document sealed by my personal sigil, a coiling great serpent. I gave it to the Grand Maester and told him, "These are the terms of my mother. Present them to your King and his mother, Queen Alicent."

The Grand Maester asked me if I was kind enough to tell him the terms presented in the document. As generous as I was, I put a small smile on my lips and told him," There is no reason not to. The terms are simple. We would recognize nuncle and his line as rulers of the Seven Kingdoms, but in return, he must give up Dragonstone and Driftmark to us. The Crownlands would also be ruled by house Targaryen of Dragonstone henceforth. The King is free to choose any seat he wants outside of Crownlands as his seat of power. I would personally suggest Harrenhal as opposed to the Oldtown. The seat of Dragonstone would also take the title of Admiral of the East and would be considered a lord paramount. The exchange of squires are also negotiable should we find common ground."

Grand Maester's face was so ugly after hearing my terms of peace. All dreams shattered for him. He said, "Do you understand that this would end in war, my prince? The King would never accept such terms!"

I silenced him with a cold look and told him in a hard tone, "You brought unacceptable terms originally, but here we are. These are negotiating Grand Maester as you know better. Should my nuncle lack the wisdom to continue the negotiations then it would be war. And believe me, there are those present in this chamber who want nothing more than to see you and your king dead. However, I am the final voice of authority while my mother's condition is not stable enough." I looked over the room as if expecting someone to refute me, then I continued, "If fate decrees war then it would be war. And if it decrees peace then it would be peace. Remember though, should war fall upon us, I would guarantee that no one would be spared from its clutches even ignorant ones in the Oldtown. Remind my last words to Queen Alicent especially."

Now Grand Maester was sweating like a pig. He understood my underlying threat. There would not be no unbroken eggs under a toppled nest. The Citadel was also in the Oldtown after all.

I called the court at large, "The session is adjured. Dismiss!" Grand Maester bowed, "I would send your terms to the King, Prince Jacaerys."


	2. Chapter 2 - Shadow of War II

**I do not own any character or material in any way from ASOIAF. Any resemblance to any place or people in the real world is coincidental.**

* * *

**The Shadows of War II **

Dragonstone, 129 AC

Rhaenys Targaryen, the queen that never was, was overlooking the guards below, who were doing their afternoon drill, from the balcony of her grandchild's room. Jacaerys was a strange boy for a Targaryen in her opinion. Her kin were usually hot-tempered and fiery even the more peaceful or her opinion the incompetent ones and she considered her grandchild a peaceful Targaryen just like Aenys.

She was cheated on her birthright, the Iron Throne, when she was younger by the father of Viserys, her own nuncle. Her son was cheated on by Viserys after that. Now, her daughter-in-law was being cheated on by Viserys's sons too. She did not give a rat's ass about Rhaenyra, but her heirs were her grandsons. And her grandsons were the only things left in this world from his son. So in effect, those despicable bastards were cheating on her grandsons and she would not allow it. She could not allow it. Rhaenys vowed that she would not let it happen once again. What is theirs would not be usurped! She would take the throne back if necessary with fire and blood as it was her family's words and as it was right!

"You are sulking as always, grandmother." Her grandson, Jacaerys, said. Rhaenys became startled for a moment, but she calmed herself gracefully and as fast as possible when she saw who he was.

She told him, "We are worried about these negotiations which you have started, grandson. That snake Alicent is a devious thing like his father, Otto Hightower. They could not be trusted." Her grandson was still young and did not know the world well. He also liked peace and would avoid conflict as much as possible. They were dragons though. And a dragon would never back off from what was his. She would teach this to him. Rhaenys continued, "they were the ones who started those wile rumors about you to discredit your legitimacy. They were after the throne from the get-go."

Jacaerys sighed, "What is so wonderful about being king that you all so much desire. Does sitting on a chair full of broken and half-melted swords amuse you so much? Do we not have all we could want? Peace, power, and wealth."

The boy did not understand. A dragon would have it all or nothing. There was no compromise with a dragon, a true dragon which his grandson was not, 'Maybe the rumors were true after all. She could not see a shred of Velaryon blood on her grandson.' No! She shall not doubt her blood. She shall not shame her son, Laenor! Jacaerys was like her son in how acted. As a child he was shy and timid. like father like son. There were many non-Valyrians that her family had married into. Her mother was one and Arryns were another. And both lines have married so recently to Targaryens. However, how could he have no shred of old Valyria in him just like his brothers?

Her grandson continued, "And about the rumors. Well, what could be ever expected from our enemies but enmity? They only point to me and accuse mother of infidelity and treason. Had it not been my plain features, they would have found something else to discredit us with. Has mother being a woman not been used against her despite being named as heir repeatedly by grandfather? Have you not also lost heir-ship because of the same reason. Has nuncle Daemon not been discredited unjustly for being dangerous and bloodthirsty simply because he has fought the pirates off from Bloodstone to ensure the ongoing prosperity of this family and the realm?"

Although he was speaking in a mocking tone, his voice was like soothing water on fires of her rage which were always blazing in her heart. Her doubts vanished and instead of them, conviction blossomed. Her grandson had such an effect on her. She said, "So you know how treacherous they are. Why agree to dance on their tune? A dragon does not need to play games with his prey. He simply kills it!"

As Jacaerys opened his mouth to answer her the door was knocked. Daemon, Corlys and Lucerys entered the room. Rhaenys saw that her first grandson sighed by seeing them. He seated himself behind a long table which was placed in the middle of the room and mentioned to all of them to take seats. He asked servants to bring refreshments. Jacaerys asked, "What has happened to bring all three of you here today?"

Rhaenys now knew that the informal chat between a grandmother and a grandson had ended. This was business.

Unexpectedly it was Lucerys who spoke first. He looked as Daemon incarnate. The boy fiercely accused Jacaerys that he was selling their mother's throne to Greens who were no better than scums. The boy's language was crude and was not befitting of someone of his status, a prince. The boy was around Daemon too long, Rhaenys believed, but it was not her place to admonish Rhaenyra. Besides, the boy lacked a father and Daemon was the fatherly figure who he looked upon and probably the only one he was going to get.

Jacaerys started to explain to them that they would lose nothing from negotiations. They were not in a state to give battle immediately anyway and it was not as if he had put other options aside. Every option was on the table.

Rhaenys could see the answers of Jacaerys were not satisfying others. They were not happy with how things were going on. They might have accepted Jacaerys's authority in the face of their enemies in these chaotic times, but it did not mean that they truly would let the boy decide on his own and dictate their course of action. After more hot debate, Jacaerys said, "Do not presume that I have done nothing. I have already devised a plan of action should negations fail. And I am almost certain that the negations would fail in the first phase at least." The boy then looked at Daemon and said, "What has your ears and eyes told you about the situation in Kings Landing?"

Daemon looked at the boy as if to weight his worth. He then answered, "Nothing much. The city has been on lockdown in the past several days. Nothing goes in or comes out; however, my sources have informed me that they have been cracking down on any possible ally and supporter your mother might have had in the city. They have especially purged Gold Cloaks."

Lucerys shouted that they must act before their allies were purged. Rhaenys could see the hot temper of his kin in Lucerys very easily. It warmed her heart more and reassured her on the road which she was going to embark upon.

Daemon and Corlys also gave their opinion regarding the matter and how things should be handled. They both advocated that they should take action before it was too late. They wanted to strike fast. Meanwhile, Rhaenys saw that Jacaerys was listening as if attentively, but some shred of doubt in the back of her mind told her that he was not really giving any of them the time of his day. She wanted to tell him to open his eyes and to not be indifferent. She wanted to yell at him and release her frustration.

The soothing voice which was as soft as silk reverberated again in her ear. She listened, "All your opinions and suggestions have been noted, but you are mistaken in your belief that we are doing nothing. In fact, the wind has told me that the Green council has already started preparations of war in the Reach. Daeron is moving with a considerable sum of the treasury to the Oldtown. Also, another group are taking a lot of coins to Casterly Rock."

Silence was all that ruled the council for a moment of time. Then all exploded. Everyone started to shout about. Rhaenys raised her fist and brought it down on the Ironwood table like thunder. It was enough to silence everyone. Rhaenys saw that her grandson nodded at her in appreciation.

Jacaerys said, "This is how we would play our hand. Our strength is in the superior number of dragons that we control. Two of our dragon riders must ride for these two groups. One to intercept the group on the Gold Road and the other to intercept the group on the Rose Road."

Thus they started to plot. On how the agents associated with his grandson would contact the riders and how to locate the two caravans. Rhaenys did not like her grandson to work as a spymaster. This was no work for a prince. And at the end, despite all the plannings she had her doubts, "What about Aemond? He controls Vhaegar. To fight him effectively we should not separate our riders. Otherwise, they would be easy prey for him."

Her grandson broke the news finally to them with a snort, "Vhaegar is with Aemond as to be expected. And Aemond is at Storm's End trying to woo one of the daughters of Lord Baratheon. Or should I say he is wooing the lord himself with his dragon?"

Rhaenys panicked. 'How was this possible? Her mother's family would not betray her. Her nuncle was always a staunch supporter of the Blacks.' As she opened her mouth to refute such suggestions and words of betrayal, Jacaerys spoke, "The son is not the father, grandmother."

Corlys suggested that one of the princes should go and prevent such a match. Rhaenys yelled at his husband if he was mad and wanted to get their grandchildren killed. She was becoming suspicious of Corlys recently. He like all other men was not to be trusted. She was sure that he thought she did not know anything about his cheatings behind her back. How wrong he was. Rhaenys would make him pay too, but after this fiasco was settled. She would kill the whore and her two sons in front of Corlys, then she would feed them to her dragon. As she was going deeper and deeper in her thoughts, Rhaenys was called by Jacaerys. She saw that blood was flowing from her fist. The glass of wine in her hand had been shattered and shards of it had pierced her hand. It was why she hated glass and preferred metal. A dragon was like steel, not glass.

Jacaerys continued, "As grandmother said, going to Stormlands is dangerous. We have two options though." He lifted his hand and raised his index finger, "We proceed as planned and hit the stashes of gold which they are moving. The golds would prove more than useful and would let us fuel our war effort." Then he also raised his middle finger to indicate he was going to tell them the second option, "Or we could perform a concentrated attack on Aemond and kill Vhaegar. It would be the most severe blow to the Greens. Although, much more dangerous. Which one should we choose?"

Rhaenys wanted to get rid of Aemond, but kin slaying did not taste well on her mouth. Also, it was a fact that even if they went together, it could prove to be most fatal. ' We should have not lost the behemoth to Aemond.'

Rhaenys said, "We must retrieve the gold of House Targaryen which the whore is giving away to buy armies for her son." Corlys and Daemon also supported her choice. They both understood the danger of facing Vhaegar. It was Lucerys who strongly supported the operation to face Aemond. The boy thought a dance between dragons would end like the fairy-tales which he was told when he was a kid.

Jacaerys told his brother, Lucerys, that he had a much more important mission for him. He was to ride to the north. He was to bring Vale of the Arryn and North to their cause no matter the cost. There was a lot of bravado in his speech, but Rhaenys saw it for what it was. It would send Lucerys away until the most severe storms of this war had been settled. Winterfell was faraway. The journey would not be easy, but would be much safer than staying at least.

Then Jacaerys turned to her and Daemon and asked them each to attack one of the caravans as stealthy as possible. They both agreed. Corlys was also told to call upon his fleet and block the gullet. It was decided that the trade on Blackwater Bay would be halted.

Daemon asked at last, "What would you do then, Jacaerys?"

The boy replied that he must remain on Dragonstone not only to protect their mother, Rhaenyra, and the fleet but also to monitor the movements of the Greens. Rhaenys wanted to yell at the boy that as the first prince he must be more active. He should lead their fleet in an assault on Kings Landing, but somehow she forgot.

As she was leaving the chamber to prepare for her own mission, she saw from the corner of her eyes that Jacaerys started to whisper in the ear of Daemon. Whatever it was she didn't want to know. That was what the demons of her mind told her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Gathering of Storm

**Gathering of Storm**

**129 Ac, Storm's End**

Aemond Targaryen was looking out the window and what a poor excuse of one it was, a tainted glass distorting what was beyond into misshapen forms. The sky was black as much as it could hope to be. Nothing could truly be seen in the stormy and moonless night even with a Myrish far-eye except lightning bolts coming down from sky which would turn night to day for a mere fleeing moment. He put the far-eye, a precious gift, back to his personal bag.

'Something is not right,' was what Aemond one-eye thought. The flesh under his sapphire would ache from time to time, especially when it was rainy. A worthy trade he had called giving over his eye for Vhgar and he still believed it. Didn't make it less painful and itchy though. He still remembered the night which an eye was traded for the mightiest of dragons. He came to that hill ready and willing despite knowing the possible consequences, but from that night his life and expectations of it had been derailed. Nothing did go as planned. He was to knock over a child and gain a dragon, but met no one, lost an eye and got a dragon. His mother was hysterical over it. Accusing anyone who dared to displease her especially Rhaenyra over his eye. "The lad traded an eye for a dragon and what a fair trade he has done!" was what his sire told his mother and it was the end of it. Somethings seem to be constant whatever was to be done, but other changing.

Aemond was expecting his nephew Lucerys, but the boy was nowhere in sight. 'He should have come here based on the plot,' he thought. Nothing has gone as it should have from the day he lost his eye. 'Events have been fishy even before that.' Rhaenyra gave birth to her first bastard as she should have, but something changed after that. The second and third bastards came differently from his expectations. Both came with silver hairs and fine features unlike their brother. Something was different, but he did not know what. 'Everything till Lucerys was normal. The interference had started from then.'

Amid the thunders and storm he heard a squeak. "Anything you need my lord," the girl said. She was pretty enough in Aemond's eye. Short, slender and pale just as he liked with black shiny hair. 'It would have been better if her hair was chestnut though,' he thought. "Come here Floris. Are you afraid of the night or storm?" Aemond knew that the girl came to his room to seduce him, no doubt. He preferred if he could get away from a match with Baratheon family this time around if at all possible, but he could always have more than one woman if he wanted. "You do not respect the traditions of this continent enough. It is advisable to not be at odds with faith or the old gods, " his nephew would say. Aemond laughed under his breath.

"Am I displeasing you my lord?" Aemond answered not at all and put a finger on the girls lips while tracing her curves with his other hand. He took the girl's hand in his and started to rub his callous fingers from long hours of training with Ser Criston over the smooth skin of Floris. In his last life he was a fierce swordsman. In this life, he was named as the realm's finest. no swordsmen has managed to beat him after he finished his training with Ser Cole. His reputation won the Greens' cause many friends.

"Whisper my name under my ears." Aemond could see the panic and excitement in the girl's eyes. She came to this room to seduce him and seal this alliance on behest of his father, but she was not yet experienced. Had it been any of other storm girls, he would have send them out, but the damn Borros had seen his not so subtle looks over the girl. What a fine deal it was to give a third daughter to gain a dragonrider with the mightiest dragon over the known world. Slowly but surely he eased up the girl and brought her to his bed. It was going to be a good night. Consequences be damned as always.

The next day rain and storm had given way to bright and warm rays of sun. "It was always like this in Storm's End. Raining and stormy a day then sunny and warm the next," Floris told him over their kissing. The waters of Shipbreaker bay smashed on stony shores beneath the castle while one would see the sapphire blue of the sea which gave name to the nearby island of Tarth.

Lord Borros was seated behind the high table in the great hall. No doubt waiting for him. Aemond could see the subtle smirk on the man's face. He knew what happened last night and was ready to bleed Greens dry over it. "Did you have a good night sleep, my prince?" Aemond sat behind the table on the opposite side of the Lord of Stormlands facing him. "Floris told me she was afraid from the storm and you comforted her," Lord Borros said while raising a brow.

Aemond put a piece of backon on his mouth. There was no need for him to beat around the bush. He had already gained what he came here to gain and Lord Borros was more than happy to give her daughter to him. They danced the same dance a life time ago and Aemond knew the personality of the Lord before him. "What would my good-father would like as the wedding gift?" Lord Borros was unhinged for a fleeting moment. Maybe he had expected a little bit of resistance at least. Some haggling and the like. Aemond had no time to waste over such things. What mattered the most was to bring the host of Stormlands back with him to Kings Landing. He would not be cheated again by flowery promises.

Lord Borros hummed, "You like Floris then. It would have been a shame to send her to silent sisters truly. How fortunate she is," he then continued, "Let us discuss the dowry, wedding date and other more pressing matters then." So, discuss they did for a few hours. Lord Borros was worse than a fishmonger. Although the man was a strong warrior like his father, but he lacked the man's honesty and straightforwardness. He had a certain low cunning in Aemond's opinion. 'Had he been like his father, he would not have sold his aunt over to the greens.'

"I would call my banners," Borros said. "You can go back to Kings Landing. When I have gathered my banner men, I would ride with haste."

Aemond replied, "No need my lord. There might be black supporters among your men. Vhgar would deal with them and I am sure that she would bring the more unruly ones in line." The smile which was plastered on the Lord's face was wiped out. No doubt expecting to trick Aemond like the last time.

"There might be more need of you at Crownlands," Borros argued. In response, Aemond pointed out that Lord Borros would not want to be left defenseless in the face of a dragonrider should Aemond goes away. No doubt, Borros wanted to send away Aemond as soon as possible. He did not wanted to announce his supposed allegiance to Greens. 'Like I would let you to hide in the Red Mountains till dust had settled down like the last time,' Aemond thought. With a bit of more discussion and threats, Lord Borros came to accept Aemond's proposals regarding gathering a host.

Slowly but surely over the following days lords of Stormlands started to come. Connington's of Griffin's Roost, Errol of Haystack Hall, Fells of Felwood, Buckler of Bronzegate, Whitehead of Market town, Wylde of Rain House, Cafferen of Fawnton, Caron of Nightsong and many others. They numbered more than ten thousand men consisted of fifteen hundred knights and double this number heavy lance, squires and free riders. The rest of the army were mostly men-at-arms. This was the core army of Stormsland. The only ones who were reluctant to answer the call were houses swan, Grandison and Dondarrion. No doubt that they did not like to leave their castles open to raids of Dornishman. There might have been some sense of duty to remain loyal to Rhaenyra based on their oath of fealty which they swore years ago to his father. They were the oldest lords after all and the only ones personally present when the oaths were spoken. Had they come too, they would have an additional five hundred cavalry and twenty hundred foot who were all experienced men of Dornish Marches.

Lord Borros came to him bearing a message from the Capital. The message read:

_Aemon Targaryen, my son,_

_Come back to Kings Landing immediately. The blacks have answered our good will of negotiation with treachery, my son. Two of our special envoys one en-route to Westerlands and the other to Braavos have been intercepted. We do not know the situation of Daeron too. Your brother, the king, needs you the most. He and Cole want to attack the blacks in Crownlands to draw out the bastards of your sister. Come back soon._

_Your mother, Alicent Hightower_

The letter was clear. He had no time to wait for more men to gather. He must bring this army to Kings Landing. Besides, This was a war which would be decided in air among riders not on land. There was no need for fodder. "Lord Borros," he called. "The army must be ready to march no later than the day after tomorrow. We have waited long enough."

"What about the other marcher lords? They have not answered as of yet," Lord Boros said. irritation behind his words. No overlord could tolerate to not be obeyed.

Aemond answered, "It is of no consequence; however, they would be taught a lesson before we march. They would know what my house's words mean." With that he called his most unusual squire, Lyanna snow, to his side. "We are to ride, bring harnesses." And they did ride. That night and following dawn Blackhaven, Grandview and Stonehelm tasted fire and blood. The Dornish Marchers were set ablaze and the fires of Vhgar's fury could be seen from dornish outposts miles away.

The day after, he kissed her new and first wife on the cheek and bid her goodbye. As Aemond rode Vhgar in sky, the column of Stormlanders marched once more toward the war after one hundred and thirty years led by Lord Borros baratheon.


End file.
